User blog:Ugra Murda Kurma/Community Goddess full Incarnation of Wisdom
Sophia (σοφία, Greek for "wisdom") is a central idea in Hellenistic philosophy and religion,Platonism, Gnosticism, Orthodox Christianity, Esoteric Christianity, as well as Christian mysticism. Sophiology is a philosophical concept regarding wisdom, as well as atheological concept regarding the wisdom of the biblical God. Sophia is honored as a goddess of wisdom by Gnostics, as well as by some Neopagan,New Age, and feminist-inspired Goddess spirituality groups. In Orthodox and Roman Catholic Christianity, Sophia, or rather Hagia Sophia (Holy Wisdom), is an expression of understanding for the second person of the Holy Trinity, (as in the dedication of the church of Hagia Sophia in Constantinople) as well as in the Old Testament, as seen in the Book of Proverbs 9:1, but not an angel or goddess. In Hinduism, Mahadevi (Sanskrit: Mahādevī, Devanagari: महादेवी) or "Great Goddess" is the Goddess or Devi that is the sum of all other Devis - an all encompassing Female Deity as the consort or complement to an all encompassing Male Deity (Deva) or the Ultimate Reality (Brahman) inShaktism. She is often identified with a specific Goddess, the most common beingDurga or Adi Parashakti, Parvati, Kali or Mahakali. Adi Parashakti or Mahadevi, the Supreme power, is called Durga Shakti as per Devi-Mahatmya. Gayatri (Sanskrit: गायत्री, gāyatrī) is the feminine form of gāyatra, a Sanskrit word for a song or a hymn, having a Vedic meter of 3 padas or lines of 8 syllables. In particular it refers to the Gayatri mantra, and the Hindu goddess Gayatri as that mantra personified. Mahavidyas (Great Wisdoms) or Dasha-Mahavidyas are a group of ten aspects of the Divine Mother Durga or Kali herself or Devi in Hinduism. The 10 Mahavidyas are Wisdom Goddesses, who represent a spectrum of feminine divinity, from horrific goddesses at one end, to the gentle at the other.[1] The development of Mahavidyas represents an important turning point in the history of Shaktism as it marks the rise of Bhakti aspect inShaktism, which reached its zenith in 1700 CE. First sprung forth in the post-Puranic age, around 6th century C.E., it was a new theistic movement in which the supreme being was envisioned as female. A fact epitomized by texts like Devi-Bhagavata Purana, especially its last nine chapters (31-40) of the seventh skandha, which are known as the Devi Gita, and soon became central texts of Shaktism.[2] Shaktas believe, "the one Truth is sensed in ten different facets; the Divine Mother is adored and approached as ten cosmic personalities," the Dasa-Mahavidya ("ten-Mahavidyas").[3] The Mahavidyas are considered Tantric in nature, and are usually identified as:[4] #''Kali'' – The ultimate form of Brahman, "Devourer of Time" (Supreme Deity of [http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shaktism#Kalikula:_family_of_Kali Kalikula] systems) #''Tara'' – The Goddess as Guide and Protector, or Who Saves.Who offers the ultimate knowledge which gives salvation (also known as Neel Saraswati). #''Tripura Sundari'' (Shodashi) – The Goddess Who is "Beautiful in the Three Worlds" (Supreme Deity of Srikula systems); the "Tantric Parvati" or the "Moksha Mukta". #''Bhuvaneshvari'' – The Goddess as World Mother, or Whose Body is the Cosmos #''Bhairavi'' – The Fierce Goddess #''Chhinnamasta'' – The self-decapitated Goddess[5] #''Dhumavati'' – The Widow Goddess,or the Goddess of death. #''Bagalamukhi'' – The Goddess Who Paralyzes Enemies #''Matangi'' – the Prime Minister of Lalita (in Srikula systems) #''Kamala'' – The Lotus Goddess; the "Tantric Lakshmi" The Mahabhagavata Purana and Brhaddharma Purana however, list Shodashi (Sodasi) as Tripura Sundari, her another name.[1] The Guhyatiguyha-tantra associates the Mahavidyas with the ten Avatars of Vishnu, and states that the Mahavidyas are the source from which the avatars of Vishnu arose. All ten forms of the Goddess, whether gentle or terrifying, are worshiped as the universal Mother. Subcategories This category has the following 2 subcategories, out of 2 total. M *► Magic goddesses‎ (22 P) *► Mahavidyas‎ (12 P) Pages in category "Wisdom goddesses" The following 23 pages are in this category, out of 23 total. This list may not reflect recent changes (learn more). A *Anahita *Athena B *Brigid E *Egeria (deity) G *Gefjon I *Inanna *Isis L *Lilith M *Menrva *Metis (mythology) *Minerva *Minerva in the emblems of educational establishments N *Nane (goddess) *Neith P *Providentia S *Saraswati *Seshat *Snotra *Sága and Sökkvabekkr *Sophia (wisdom) T *Triple Goddess (Neopaganism) V *Vör Z *Zorya Category:Blog posts